Adopted by My YouTube Idol
by Supertonix Fan
Summary: When 14-year-old Avalon is not feeling so safe in the home of her abusive father, her brother is the only one she can trust. With the help from him, she eventually becomes an orphan in a nice home. Meanwhile, at the same time, Matthew Lush wants to have a family. (Sorry if this is a bad description.) Reviews and suggestions welcome!
1. Chapter 1: Runaway

**Avalon's POV**

I'm walking home from school wearing my favorite hoodie, the turquoise one. My hood is up and my hands are in my pockets. It's chilly and sprinkling.

When I reach my house I pull out my key, unlock the door, and walk inside. "I'm home," I announce. Just then, my dad walks into the doorway where I was standing. "I said I would pick you up," he says. "I got out of school 20 minutes ago. You forgot to pick me up. _Again,_ " I correct him. Suddenly, my dad takes my shoulders and trapsme against the wall. He then whispers, "I don't forget things. Say that one more time and I will make you regret it." He lets go of me and goes back to fighting with my mom. I run to my room and locked the door. I swung my backpack onto the bed and collapsed onto the floor. I immediately started sobbing. _My dad hates me, he's an alcoholic, he got aggressive once again, and my parents are fighting as usual._

 _I hate everything._

Still crying, I get up and walk over to my large, white cupboards and reach up to the top shelf.

As I pick up the razor, **_(A/N She doesn't actually cut, she just almost does. Sorry if this scared any of you or made you cry.)_** I hear a knock at my door. "I'm trying to sleep," I lie. The person knocks again, and this time says, "Avalon, please." It's my older brother, Devin. I put the razor away, and then I go to let him in. He enters and shuts the door behind him. We sit on the floor against my closet, and all Devin does is hug me. Devin's the only one in this family who cares about me. Him, but _maybe_ my mom when she's not pissed off after fighting with my dad.

"Why was he mad at you this time," my brother asks me. "I showed up at home after walking, and apparently he didn't like that. After I said that Dad forgot to pick me up, he raged in my face and said that, 'he never forgets'. But the truth is he got drunk, started fighting with Mom, and never did pick me up."

 **Devin's POV, a few minutes before**

I had just arrived home from work, when I saw in the window next to the door what happened. Once my dad finally left my sister alone, I ran to Avalon's room to comfort her (after seeing tears in her eyes.)

 ** _*Back to the present*_**

 **Avalon's POV**

Devin hugs me once again, and I bury my face into his shoulder. Just then, our dad barges into the room. I guess he heard me tell Devin that he "forgot". "What did I tell you would happen if you said I 'forgot' again?!" Wide-eyed, Devin looks at Dad then at me. He shoots up and holds our dad against a wall. "Go Avalon!" he yells. He knows where I head to. I jump up, snatch my phone from my bed, and run out the front door.

* * *

 **Sorry for the repetition, and if this way too sad or scary. Now that I type this up, I'm noticing that this is kind of short... But, I hope you are enjoying this story so far, and please leave a review especially if you have any suggestions! The next chapter(s) should be a little longer. See you guys then! -SF9105**


	2. Chapter 2: New Family

**|Sorry for lack of much creativity in the chapter title|**

 **Avalon's POV**

I'm running, as fast as my legs can go.

I finally arrive at my destination. _Jamestone Home for Orphans._ I come here when I need somewhere to be safe. Everyone here is really nice, especially the caretakers, Katy and Georgia.

"Avalon, what's wrong" Katy asks, and she then leads me over to a chair in the lobby. "Why are you here this time?" I sit down and say, "It's my dad. He's made my house an unsafe place once again." Walking over, Georgia hears our conversation and joins Katy and I in a hug. She then tells me, "Stay as long as you need, Sweetie. There's always room here for you." "Luckily, my brother Devin was there this time to keep my dad away from me," I say as I walk upstairs. Katy follows.

When we arrive at one of the orphan rooms, Katy says, "Girls, make some room- Avalon's staying over." Some of my friends here- Emma, Jada, and Natasha- hurry over and hug me. "Are you okay Avalon," one of them asks. "Now I am," I say.

Later that night I am settled into Sara and Ashondra's room, because the three of us are the oldest girls here.

"Avalon? If you need anything, or need anyone to chat with, you can talk to us," Sara informs me. "Yeah," Ashondra agrees. I smile and say, "Thanks guys." I close my eyes, my last thought before I fall asleep is about how my brother is doing. I miss him.

* * *

The next morning, I awake and sit up in my bed.

I go downstairs and say good morning to Georgia. "So Avalon, I'm making you a permanent orphan, since you're probably going to be here for a little while. Is that okay?" "Sure," I answer. "Okay. So what is your full name?"

"Mary Avalon Dalton."

Georgia looks at me, a bit confused. "Your first name isn't Avalon," she asks. "No. I don't care for the name Mary as much, so I prefer Avalon," I reply. Georgia nods. "And another reason I want you to have a file saying you're living here," she starts. I look at her curiously, and she continues, "Is because there are a couple people coming in pretty soon to adopt." The 21-year-old smiles. I gasp. 'How cool,' I think to myself, 'I could finally be adopted and get away from my torture home! But...What about Devin?' "Awesome," I say.

After getting dressed, I text my brother my brother asking him how things are going. A few minutes later, he replies with a long message;

 **Devin:** ~ I called the cops and Dad was arrested. I found Mom dead, Dad had killed her. So now that they're gone and you're safe, I'm going to move in to my own place. I packed your stuff, and I can get it to you sometime. Now as for Mom and Dad's things I'm selling them all to help buy my own place. I found some money Dad had hidden, but it wasn't much because he spent most of it on alcohol. ~

 **Me:** ~ Good for you! :) But what if I never see you again? D; ~

 **Devin:** ~I'll make sure to at least keep in touch with you. ~

 **Me:** ~ Well, I guess that should be easy... Because some people are coming to adopt today! ~

 **Devin:** ~ Oh my gosh! Wishing you luck! 3 _*Devin puts the emoji that's blowing a kiss*_ ~

 **Me:** ~ GTG! I'll inform you later what happens. ~

 **Devin:** ~ XOXO ~

I realize that I'm the only one still in the room, but Georgia is calling me to go downstairs because the families will be here soon. I run to the staircase in the hall.

When I reach the lobby, I see the other kids hanging around, and some are chatting.

This is my first adoption meet-up. Whenever I was visiting here in the past, I would be ready to go home by the time the adoptive parents showed up. Now I can see why these things are so exciting!

Soon, the first family arrived. There was a mom, a dad, and a little boy who was probably about 7 years old.

In the end they didn't pick me, but I'm glad my friend Sara got adopted!

The next family arrived shortly, and this time it was just a mom and a dad. Once again, they still didn't choose me but there was one last person coming in. I figured they wouldn't want me. I was looking down at my phone, not paying attention to the world around me. I heard someone say, "Hey, do you mind if I ask you some questions?" "I don't mind," I say, following where their feet are heading to. When I finally look up, I notice who's here. "Matthew Lush?!" I almost yell, but not too loud to draw too much attention to him. He smiles. We sit on the couch in the lobby.

 **Matt:** "What's your name?"

 **Me:** "Mary Avalon Dalton, but I prefer to go by Avalon."

Matt: "How old are you?"

 **Me:** "14, I'm in 8th grade."

 **Matt:** "Do you mind when people record videos with you in them?"

 **Me:** "No, I don't mind that much."

 **Matt:** "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

 **Me:** "Go on YouTube and watch you and other YouTubers, go online, watch the show Modern Family, play my Flute, and more. I'm really good at my Flute."

 **Matt:** "Cool, now lastly, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you lived here?"

 **Me:** "Well, officially one day, but... I'm actually a runaway. I ran away from my previous home yesterday. Yeah, my dad got abusive when he drank, which was all the time, and my mom plain-out just didn't like me. My brother Devin was the only person who loved me. He told me to leave the house so I would get away from my father."

Matthew frowns. "That's so sad..." "Well, at least I'm safe now. I plan to see my brother again someday," I add. Matthew stands up and smiles. "Well, looks like you're just who I'm looking for. I'll adopt you." I gasp with excitement, then Matt hugs me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cheer. "Do you need to go pack your stuff," he asks me. "No," I respond, "I only have my phone with me right now, and my brother has the rest of my belongings." "Okay then. Let's go."

Matt signs stuff for me, and I hug Katy and Georgia goodbye, thanking them for everything they've done for me.

On the way out to Matthew's car, I text Devin, "Guess who just found a new home?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading part 2! Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Coming Home

"So this is where we live," Matt says as he presents the apartment to me. "Woah," I say, "So you just moved here?" "Yep."

After a few minutes of watching my dad move boxes around, I ask, "So where is my room?" Matthew leads me to the guest room and then leaves for a second while I take a look around. He returns, helping me move my suitcase into here.

After unpacking and getting settled into my new home for a few hours, I head to the living room and find my new father sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap and, apparently, talking to someone. I sit on the other side of the couch to just chat with him when he's done, which isn't long at all. Once Matthew notices me, he says to the screen, "Okay, I think I'm going to go, I'll see you all you later! 'Kay, lush you!" He kisses his hand and blows it, and then I see these words appear on the screen that read, "Ending broadcast". Matt closes the laptop. "Hey, so are you hungry?" "Yeah, pretty hungry," I reply. I hadn't eaten since lunchtime at the adoption place. "Does vegan pizza sound okay?" "Sure," I say. Anything really sounds good right now.

To be honest, I'm actually starving. I just didn't want to be rude.

Once dinner was ready, we sat down and ate on the couch. My dad turns on the TV and switches channels. Meanwhile, I pull out my iPod and look at the time. _7:01_ , the time reads. Eventually, Matt stops at this one show that is on, and it happens to be my favorite show. "Hey, I love this show," I say.

Anyway, after eating dinner we went to Starbucks.

* * *

 **Sorry! This chapter is a filler, I guess. I've been really busy on my other story, Someone to Save Me. Whenever I get ideas, I will try and work on this story. But thanks for be patient! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: Oh, Hi

_**The next day**_

 **Avalon's POV**

I'm in a pet store with Matthew. He says he wants to find stuff for a puppy that he's hoping to get. I had a puppy once, and it was a lot of fun. A small dog would be cute.

After we find a few things for the puppy, Matt says I can go pick out a couple toys for the dog.

I walk down a few aisles until I reach the toy section.

I find a cool rope that we could use to play fetch with his puppy, a squeak toy, and a bone.

I smile. 'That puppy will love these,' I think to myself.

As I turn the corner to go back to Matthew, I bump into somebody. They drop one of their items, so without noticing what they look like I pick it up for them. "I am so sorry..." I say, handing the guy his belonging.

"It's fine, kid" he says, and smiles as I study his face.

 _Oh, shoot..._

Nick.

I stare at him for a second, then fake-smile back. I hurry back to Matthew.

When I reach him, Matt looks at me and says, "Do you think the puppy will enjoy-" I cut him off by quickly saying, "We have to go... Now." I have kind of a worried look on my face.

Matthew looks confused. "What's wrong?"

I lie, "Uh, I don't feel good."

After a second, Matt nods and says, "Okay. Let me just buy those toys, then we will leave. By the way, he/she will love those." He points to the toys I picked out.

Just as we get to the cash registers, what do you know! Nick and his roommates are stepping into line.

After laughing about something with his roommates or whatever, he notices Matt and freezes.

Unlike I hoped, Matthew sees Nick as well.

I look back and forth between Nickalaws and Matthew, and they are both still in shock of each other being there.

Matt simply takes the toys from my hands and puts them on a nearby rack. I notice tears forming in his eyes.

He then takes my hand and we leave the store.

* * *

 **Sorry this was a little short. I'll try to work on this more often and get these chapters to you guys at least a _little_ quicker. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
